


a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust

by cas_makes_me_very_happy



Series: A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Cheesecake, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Frenemies, Friends AU, Grand Theft Cheesecake, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, happy fics to keep me sane after endgame, stucky is always implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_makes_me_very_happy/pseuds/cas_makes_me_very_happy
Summary: THE ONE WITH ALL THE CHEESECAKESSam and Bucky bond over stolen desserts





	a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust

**Author's Note:**

> if the F&WS tv show isn't like this i'm gonna be a lil disappointed ngl

 

When Sam entered Steve’s floor, he was met by a sight he never wanted to see – Bucky Barnes. This Bucky Barnes, however, was eating a cheesecake. Sam would like to note that it was nine in the morning.

“Hey,” Bucky said, “you have _got_ to try this cheesecake.”

Sam made a face. “I dunno, man, don’t you think it’s a little early for–”

Bucky was already on his feet, shoving a spoonful of cheesecake into Sam’s mouth.

As soon as the flavour hit his tongue, Sam was gone. His eyes closed in bliss and he moaned. It may or may not have been embarrassingly close to sounds he may or may not make during sex. If he didn’t ascend completely, he definitely had some out of body experience.

“M’god,” he groaned. “So creamy.” Bucky nodded in agreement and sat back down to continue eating. Sam wasn’t even bothered he’d just shared a spoon with the Winter Soldier. “Oh my God, that is the best cheesecake I’ve ever tasted. Where did you get it?”

Bucky hesitated around another mouthful. “It was at the door when I got up this morning. Someone sent it to us.”

For a renowned assassin, he had a shitty poker face.

Sam grabbed the box. “This is not addressed to you! This was meant for Tony.” Sam gasped. “Thief!”

“I didn’t read the box before I opened the box!” Bucky exclaimed, defensive. “And you can’t return a box after you’ve opened a box.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s too delicious.” He shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

“No, it’s wrong,” Sam said. “You stole this cheesecake.”

“It’s just Tony’s,” Bucky said, and, well, he kinda had a point. He glanced up at Sam. “Spoons are in the top drawer.”

Sam basically dove for the drawer.

“Besides,” Bucky continued, as Sam sat beside him and dug in. “Tony’ll just order another one. It’s not like he doesn’t have the money. It’s win-win.”

Sam’s eyes were closed, mouth full of creamy goodness. “Dude, I’m not even listening anymore.”

 

–

 

A couple days later, Sam headed over to Steve’s floor and was once again greeted by Bucky sitting at the kitchen table with a box open in front of him.

“Does Steve even live here?” Sam said.

Bucky looked weirdly distressed. “Another cheesecake came.”

“What?”

“They delivered it to the wrong floor again.”

“So what’s the problem? Just drop it off at Tony’s floor.”

“It’s not that simple,” Bucky said.

“Why not?”

“I can’t seem to say goodbye.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously? We ate an entire cheesecake less than two days ago and you want more?”

“Well, I’ve forgotten what it tastes like!”

“It was cheesecake. It tasted fine,” Sam said. “It had a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust with a very rich, yet light, cream cheese filling…” Bucky looked up at him. “Wow, I think my whole mouth just filled with saliva.”

“You know what?” Bucky said, flipping the lid closed as though hiding it from view would lessen the temptation. “We’re just hungry. We haven’t had lunch yet. You’ve just been for a jog, had to have worked up an appetite. I’m a super soldier. I’m always hungry. We should go to lunch.”

“Yes!” Sam agreed, and this whole cheesecake situation must have really been messing with his mental state because did he just agree to lunch with Bucky? “We’ll drop it off by Tony’s floor on the way.”

“Good idea. Where do you want to go for lunch?”

“Cheesecake factory.”

 

–

 

“Thanks for lunch,” Bucky said as they were riding the elevator back up to his and Steve’s floor. They hadn’t ended up going to the cheesecake factory (because it was closed), so Sam had chosen a nice Italian place – Bucky was still struggling with the decision making, but that boy loved carbs.

“What?” Sam said. “I didn’t pay, I thought you paid.”

Bucky grimaced. “So apparently we don’t pay for food anymore.”

“Jeez. We’re supposed to be the good guys.” He frowned as the elevator doors dinged open. “Wait, this is Tony’s floor, what are we doing–”

They both gasped and clutched at each other when they saw what was still sitting where they’d placed it on Tony’s welcome mat.

“Do you see what I see?” Bucky whispered.

“It’s still there,” Sam whispered back.

“Tony must be out.”

They both shuffled closer, as though drawn into the dessert’s orbit.

“He could be out of town,” Bucky said, staring down at the box. “Back in Malibu. He could be gone for weeks.”

“By that time, the cheesecake might have gone bad. We don’t want him coming back to bad cheesecake.”

“No, that could kill him.”

“We don’t want that.”

“So we’d be protecting him. You know, cuz we’re the good guys.”

“So we should take it.”

“But we should be quick.”

“Why?”

“I think I just heard him moving around in there.”

“Go, go, go.”

Bucky snatched up the cheesecake and they both darted back into the elevator. “Let’s go to your place. It’s safer. Steve’ll be home by now.”

“You don’t want to share with Steve?”

“Have you seen that guy eat? He’ll hoover the thing in two bites.”

“My place,” Sam agreed.

And that was where they found themselves an hour later, having just finished half of the entire cheesecake.

“Oh my God, it tastes so good,” Sam said, not for the first – and probably not for the last – time.

“I’m full,” Bucky said. “But I know if I stop eating, I’ll regret it.”

“At least you’ve got that super soldier metabolism. This is all going straight to my thighs.”

“Do you want me to take the rest?”

“Hell no.”

Then JARVIS’s cool voice came over the invisible (seriously Sam had never been able to find them) speakers. “Sorry to interrupt, Mr Wilson, but Captain Rogers is requesting access to your floor.”

“Oh, shit,” Bucky said. “Hide the cheesecake.”

Sam shoved the box into the fridge behind all the rocket and kale. Bucky wiped cream cheese from his mouth. Sam tried to look casual as he leant against the counter. “You can let him in, JARVIS.”

The elevator opened and Steve strode in, wearing ridiculously tight clothing. “Hey, Sam, have you seen–” He stopped when he caught sight of Bucky. Even though Bucky was sitting in the middle of the kitchen and that glinting metal arm was kinda unmissable, Steve could be forgiven for his lack of perception because it was laughable that Bucky Barnes would ever be found in Sam Wilson’s kitchen.

Bucky waved.

“What are you guys doing?” Steve asked, instantly suspicious, damn him.

Sam shrugged. “Just hanging out.”

Steve eyed them, eyebrows rising. “No, seriously.”

“We were just hanging out,” Bucky said.

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Did you get my messages?”

“I left my phone back at our place,” Bucky said. “What do you want?”

Steve shrugged. “Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to have lunch together.”

“Uhhhh,” Bucky said, shooting a glance at Sam. “Sure.” He jumped up to follow Steve back to the elevator and to a second lunch.

With Steve’s back to Sam, Bucky spun and fixed Sam with the coldest Winter Soldier look. He pointed a metal finger at the fridge, then at Sam, and then drew a line across his throat.

Message received.

 

–

 

Sam opened the fridge with every good intention, took one look at the cheesecake, and caved. A stronger man than him would have fallen to temptation.

He was halfway through a mouthful and halfway to bliss when JARVIS said something Sam did not hear. The next thing he knew, Bucky was standing in his kitchen with a look on his face of utter betrayal.

“Are you eating the cheesecake without me?!”

“Nuh-uh,” Sam tried to deny, mouth still full.

Bucky frowned. “I will give you one hundred dollars if you whistle right now.”

Well, shit, Sam’s dignity was pretty much gone anyway. He gave it a shot. And sprayed out that delicious, buttery crust.

Bucky gasped. “How could you?!”

“Oh, what are you going to do?” Sam replied. “You gonna go run and tell Steve? No, because then you’ll have to tell him what we did. We are dessert stealers. We’re living outside the law!”

“You know what, I don’t trust you with this cake anymore,” Bucky said, grabbing the box. “And I got it first. And I’m taking it back.”

“What?” Sam exclaimed, scrambling into the elevator after Bucky. “You can’t do that.”

He held it just out of Sam’s reach, being an infuriating inch taller. “Yes I can!”

“No.”

“Oh, yes.”

“No.”

“Oh, yes!”

“You think I trust _you_ with it?” Sam said, taking advantage as they reached Steve’s floor and yanking the box back. “No, we’re gonna split the rest in half.”

Bucky pouted. “That’s not fair. You’ve already had some! I should get it.”

“Well, then, I think Steve would be very interested to know that his precious ‘Buck’ is a cake-thieving criminal!”

They glared at each other.

“What do we use to split it?” Bucky said.

Sam grabbed a knife and cut the cheesecake haphazardly in half. Bucky gave him a judgemental look. Well, not all of them could be knife-wielding maniacs.

“All right, pick a half,” Sam said.

Bucky leant over the cheesecake and scrutinised it with an assassin’s eye. “Well, this side is bigger. But this side has more filling.” He tilted his head to the side. “Maybe if I measured–”

“Man, just pick a piece.”

“I pick that one,” Bucky said, pointing.

“Ha, that’s the smaller one.” Sam scraped Bucky’s half onto a plate. “Okay, there you go.” He picked up the box with his remaining half and made for the elevator. “Enjoy your piece, man, but that is it. No switching, no sharing, and don’t come crying to me if you eat your half too fast– Shit!”

He tripped on a stray knife and stumbled into the elevator. The cheesecake fell to the elevator floor with a splat.

It honestly felt like Sam’s heart was breaking.

“Oh, no!” Bucky said, coming over with a shit-eating grin, his own plate of cheesecake in one hand and a spoon in the other.

Sam glared at him. “You gotta give me some of yours.”

“Oh, no,” Bucky said. “No, no. No switching, no sharing, and don’t come crying to me when you drop your half on the floor like a dumbass.” He spooned up a mound of cheesecake. “I might just sit here and eat my cake all day. Just sit here in the elevator and eat my cake–”

Sam smacked the plate out of his hand.

There was a moment of silence as Bucky gaped, mouth still open from his half-finished sentence, and Sam questioned all the decisions in his life that had led up to this moment.

Bucky fixed him with a look straight off the highway in DC.

“Sorry?” Sam tried.

Bucky dove at him.

 

–

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Ooo, wait, there’s a piece that doesn’t have floor on it.”
> 
> “Hey, stick to your side,” Sam said, knocking Bucky’s spoon away with his own.
> 
> “Come on,” Bucky whined. “This was your fault.”
> 
> The elevator doors opened.
> 
> Slowly, Sam and Bucky looked up to see Clint staring down at them where they knelt on the floor, hunched over the remains of the cheesecake.
> 
> There was a pause.
> 
> Then Clint crouched, pulling a fork from his jacket. “All right, what are we having?”


End file.
